


Yin and Yang

by jhunieilarde



Series: Secret Guardian [2]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde
Summary: Sequel to Secret GuardianThe Knights must discover who Vera really is in order to get her back from the darkness. Meanwhile, a new threat to the Order arises as students started getting murdered on campus.(merging my version with the storyline of Praxis)
Relationships: Alyssa Drake/Jack Morton, Hamish Duke/Vera Stone, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio
Series: Secret Guardian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> The much awaited sequel is here. Sorry it took so long for me to do this. Got a lot going on, literally, but finally got my thoughts in order about this one.

The gang dove into extensive research using little of what they have. Alyssa found out that Vera is in the temple and therefore, she cannot access the reliquary. She’s too scared to go there on her own. She saw how the Grand Magus absorbed the Vade Maecum in her body like it’s nothing. Edward Coventry sacrificed everything and was ready to kill his own son to bond with the book when Vera just did it with a raise of her hand. As it turns out, the Knights managed to keep few more books inside the den that the Order failed to find and they were ancient books which could be helpful to finding out what just happened at Vera’s house.

Everyone is busy doing reading when Hamish couldn’t take it anymore. He put down the book he was holding and walked out the house. The others looked at each other and Jack decided to be the one to follow their leader.

“Did you find anything?” Jack asked Hamish.

The cunning one did not answer. He still does not know how to process what he just learned. Unlike the others, he’s a fast reader and a quick learner. Paul mentioned that Vera descended from the line of Merlin and Nimue. It was a good start for the research so he began with that and what he read astounded him.

“Did you know that Nimue traded her love in order to learn magic?”

Jack is familiar with the mythology, but he never paid attention to it. He should know better now than to doubt it. After all, he’s a werewolf and a disciple of the Order.

“In some stories, Nimue made him promise to not use magic to make her lay with him but it’s not true. She did love him and they did sleep with each other but power won in her. Merlin saw his future and his death because of her, still, he taught her everything he knew and she became so powerful and turned his own spell against him which led to his downfall. Little did Nimue know, she’s already carrying his child in her at that time. She was filled with regret and guilt. She had imprisoned the love of her life and the father of her child and she couldn’t reverse it”,

“How does that connect with Vera?” Jack asked curiously.

“Nimue was filled with so much dread she made it her mission to mold her son into being a version of Merlin, even going to the point of casting dark magic on him to make him strong. She did that again and again to her descendants until the price of the dark magic killed her. Her lineage has been tainted with dark magic throughout the generations in her desire to recreate someone as powerful as Merlin”, Hamish continued.

Jack put it all together and what he does know about Vera so far.

“She succeeded, didn’t she?” they looked at each other, “…that someone she was trying to create, it was Vera. It got passed down on her. That would explain her powers. The necromancer was so surprised to see her using dark magic when in truth, it is a part of her as much as light magic. She just did not want to access it”, he concluded.

“Vera was supposed to be the balance of both worlds. Light and dark, Merlin being the light and Nimue being the dark, but Nimue tipped the scale off with all her interference. Who knows how many times she did casted dark magic to her descendants over the generations? Nimue lived a very long life. For each time she failed, all those dark spells were inherited by Vera”, Hamish added.

“…and that’s why she was having hard time controlling her magic. It’s all unbalanced inside of her”, Jack realized and Hamish nodded.

The two men contemplated their discovery. How are they going to help the most powerful practitioner of magic to ever walk on earth if she does not want to be helped?

\-------------------------------

Back at the temple, Vera launched herself into work. She indulged her disciples to perform and study more powerful and dangerous spells as she herself is so drunk and overflowing from it. Everyone was delighted but not Gabrielle. It is unlike of their Grand Magus to allow them to study and practice dangerous spells like that. She had known her to be cautious and strict. She follows the rules and always does things by the book. There is no way she would allow Acolytes to do the same spells as the Magistratus. She can smell that something is not right.

When Kepler arrived for her visit, it only confirmed her suspicions. The Councilor is not pleased to learn the kind of magic the disciples are learning. Gabrielle positioned herself in a spot that will allow her to listen to their conversation.

“Are you really going to allow kids to play with murder spells?” Kepler exclaimed.

“Relax Bitsy, they’re just practicing and it’s for their own good. How many students had been killed in this campus over the years all because they don’t know how to protect themselves? I am not distributing magic to masses but I am arming my disciples to prepare for the worst”, Vera explained casually.

There is an air of easiness in her voice like nothing bothers her anymore.

“There is no threat to prepare for, Vera. You are arming them for nothing. They might actually turn into the threat you’re looking for if they enjoy it too much and decided to practice those spells outside of this temple!” Kepler pushed.

Vera hummed.

“A student was murdered earlier today near the library. It was too early so there’s not a lot of students and teachers roaming around. She was set on fire, on broad daylight, in school campus. Now, that is before I initiated my disciples to learn dark spells. That girl went to school early to prepare for her Calculus exam today. That’s why she was at the library and she died. Tell me there is no threat”, her tone was more serious than earlier.

“Do you mean to say there is a rogue practitioner out there?” the Councilor asked.

“Could be…it’s one instance. So far, none of those idiots outside presented any familiarization with dark spells so it’s not one of ours”, she answered.

“That’s why you introduced them to heavy spells. It was a test”, Kepler realized.

“…like I said, always prepare for the worst”, she replied.

“What are we going to do?” Kepler asked.

“We find whoever that practitioner was and kill him. Just like that”, Vera answered bluntly.

\--------------------------------

The rest of the Knights got surprised when suddenly, Gabrielle Dupres burst inside the house with a look that can kill.

“Avolare!” she casted and they all flew back the house and hit the wall.

“What the hell?” Randall exclaimed.

“Don’t even try to pretend. I know you all got your memories back. Who among you set a student on fire on campus today?” Gabrielle asked.

That put silence inside the house. 

“What are you talking about now?” Hamish asked her back.

She studied their faces as well as Alyssa’s and learned they don’t have a clue about it at all. She sighed.

“I overheard the Grand Magus talking to Councilor Kepler at the temple. A student was set on fire this morning near the library. The Grand Magus introduced everyone to murder spells earlier to see who will display any familiarity to it so she could find out if it’s one of the disciples but it was not ours so there’s a rogue practitioner out there who just murdered a civilian”, se explained.

It’s like they need more problems to add to their plate. Vera being supremely dark and powerful is not enough.

“…and you marched here thinking it was us?” Lilith asked her.

“You’re the only people I know who knows magic other than the Order. It’s only natural”, she answered.

Randall made a face considering her view point.

“Since it’s not a disciple and not a Knight, what’s the Grand Magus’ plan?” Alyssa then asked.

Gabrielle swallowed when she recalled that part of the conversation.

“She wants to find whoever it was so she could kill him”, she answered.

They looked amongst each other realizing the dilemma. Vera has the right to put punishment on whoever the rogue practitioner is but a straight up sanction of death? That is so unlike her, or rather not the person she used to be. It’s the darkness in her talking. 

“We need to move”, Jack declared.

If they cannot help Vera at the moment, they can at least find the rogue practitioner first before she gets to him.

“Okay, what the hell is going on here? You all obviously know something”, no one responded, “I went here despite the mud and rocks on your lawn that damages my heels and told you what’s going on. You have to tell me what’s up or I will go straight to the Council and tell them you all got your memories back”, Gabrielle demanded.

“We did not ask you to come here and besides, you came here to kill us!” Randall protested.

Gabrielle only made a face. It is true, partly.

“Sit down”, Hamish said to her.

The Knights explained to her what happened with Vera, her godfather, the history and the Vade Maecum. Surprisingly, she took it all in with calmness. Hamish’ drink helps too.

“Basically, Vera is the most powerful person on earth right now?” everyone nodded. “Well, you just gave me more reason to be scared of her but I appreciate you telling me all of this”, she said.

“Look, I cannot go to the reliquary. I am sure she already removed my access to it but perhaps you can. We need some spell books from that room to help us free Vera from what Nimue did”, Alyssa said.

They came up with a plan to undo the dark spells Nimue had casted throughout the years to her descendants in order to restore the balance of magic in Vera. It’s the only way she’ll be able to control herself.

“That could work but in case you all forgot, she just absorbed the most powerful book ever created. Even if you undo all of Nimue’s spells, how can you be so sure Vera will revert to normal? What if it failed and she came after us?” Gabrielle asked.

Failing is not an option. She had spared their lives once. They doubt she will do it again.

“We are not going to fail. We will get her back”, Hamish said.

“Alright, give the day to get those books”, Gabrielle muttered.

\----------------------------------

“You did what!” Kepler exclaimed inside the office.

The two has been talking and catching up in Vera’s office over drinks. She just told her friend that she murdered her godfather with so much casualness like the whole thing was normal.

“He murdered my parents and my boyfriend and my daughter. What do you expect me to do? Say thank you?” Vera replied sarcastically.

Too stunned, Kepler took a few moments to digest what she just learned. The Order survived a reign of a mad man only to be replaced by maybe someone worse.

“There is a due process, Vera”, she reminded her.

She scoffed in return.

“Tell that to Margaret Crain. Edward really applied due process to her”, she replied.

“That was different”, Kepler muttered.

“How’s that different? Margaret Crain created that golem to kill neophytes so that her son could get in. Who we’re chasing murdered a student. I don’t see the difference”, Vera argued.

“The difference is that you’re not Edward Coventry. You’re Vera Stone. You’re not a mad man whose willing to kill his own son for his ambition. That’s the difference”, Kepler argued back.

Vera leaned back her chair.

“You’re right. I am no Edward Coventry. I am something worse”, she replied allowing Kepler to see the marks on her body.


	2. Time Jump

Kepler has long been aware of the myth of the Guardian but she never thought she would actually meet one and that would be Vera. The Guardian of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose is the protector of the Order and the Vade Maecum. She has no doubt Vera can play that role well but something about her is off. She studied the marking on her skin and it tells her something else.

“They looked familiar”, she muttered.

“That is because they once belonged to an old book”, Vera explained.

Vade Maecum…

The question that formed in her head is the obvious one which is how but she did not voice that one. She is not sure if she wants to hear it. Her brain is having a hard time processing everything. She just learned that Vera returned the werewolves’ memories, killed Rosa Marand and her followers. Then, she was informed that Vera also murdered the former Grand Magus and now she’s the Guardian and she had absorbed the Vade Maecum in her body. It’s information overload.

“I am not sure I should be telling you this but I am really scared right now and I am not sure from what”, Kepler admitted.

Vera smiled a little and made the marks disappeared.

“Fear not, Bitsy. I am not going to kill you. Well, not unless you betray me, then I will but I know you will never do that”, she reassured her.

Kepler would like to think it’s their history of friendship that made her safe from her but it’s unlikely. The tone of her voice told her that it’s all about loyalty for her now.

“When have I ever betrayed a Grand Magus?” she asked.

\--------------------------------

DEN

Gabrielle returned in the wee hours of the morning with tons of books she’s carrying magically. The wolves eyed her as she set them onto the floor telekinetically.

“Do you really have to make a show out of that?” Randall asked.

“They’re heavy and old and dusty. I don’t want to carry them from my car to here”, she answered.

Lilith and Alyssa studied the book Gabrielle managed to sneak out and they’re impressed by her selection.

“How were you able to get them?” Alyssa asked.

“The Grand Magus left the temple with Councilor Kepler. I went in and took what I can and left”, Gabrielle answered casually.

“Do you have what we need?” Hamish asked the two experienced practitioners.

Lilith glanced over the book in her hand and nodded.

“Yeah…we got all the ingredients needed right here. We better get started”, she answered.

The Knights with the help of Alyssa and Gabrielle turned their living room into a ritual room. They drew a pentagram onto the floor and lit up candles all over it. Alyssa and Lilith started brewing potions while Gabrielle chanted protection spell around the house. The Knights sharpened their senses for any approaching steps. No one can know what they’re up to until it’s over.

“We’re ready”, Alyssa informed them.

The gang circled the pentagram. The plan is a good one but not a guarantee. A lot of things can go wrong.

“If we die, I would like to say that I love you guys”, Randall announced.

“Stop talking like we have failed. We’re not even starting yet”, Jack argued.

“Let’s begin”, Hamish said.

Alyssa opened the spell book Gabrielle took from the reliquary. The incantation they’re about to perform is a Timetable Spell. They will attempt to undo Nimue’s spell per generation until they undo everything so they can free Vera from the darkness her ancestor imposed on her.

“Praeterita redire”, she started and the fire on the candles burned bright.

They all held hands.

“Never let go, no matter what happens”, Lilith warned.

“What will happen when we do?” Jack asked.

“We will get stuck in wherever time period we got separated”, Gabrielle answered.

Once that’s clear, Alyssa proceed.

“Primis”, she said and they were taken back to the last generation Nimue performed the dark spell.

It was a young girl who barely knew magic. Nimue was older and struggling to perform the spell.

“Now”, Lilith said.

“Infectumque reddet quod diceretur”, they all chanted and the spell Nimue casted on the girl dissipates.

“Secundus”, Alyssa continued and they were taken to another period.

This time, it was a boy. There’s fear in his eyes as he looked at the candles around him and Nimue reciting a spell.

“Infectumque reddet quod diceretur”, they casted again.

“Tertium”, Alyssa went on.

Infectumque reddet quod diceretur”, they all chanted.

They jumped from period to period until they reached the first person Nimue imposed darkness upon. Her son. She was cradling him by the river while tears pouring from her eyes. She was filled with so much sadness and regret.

“Infectumque reddet…”

“No!” Nimue yelled and casted a wave of force towards them which interrupts the spell.

“Don’t let go!” Lilith yelled as the wind tried to separate them from each other.

They used their force as werewolves to hold on to each other. Hamish tightened his grip on Gabrielle while Jack held on to Alyssa which they’re pretty sure is going to bruise afterwards. After a few minutes, the wind subsided and Nimue is now looking at them with fury in her eyes.

“You’re not going to touch my son”, she gritted between her teeth.

“Wait. We’re not here to hurt your son or you. We just want to save your family. What you are planning to do, you’ve already done it and it did not bring Merlin back”, Nimue frowned at Hamish, “It did not do your descendants any good. Vera, your great granddaughter from our time, she’s the one suffering from your dark spells right now. There is no need for the incantation, Nimue. She is already powerful. In fact, she’s the Guardian of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose and she’s a great leader. The darkness you passed down through spell is tipping the balance in her, making her unstable. You have to stop before you start, please”, he pleaded.

He is desperate. Vera deserves to live as normal as possible. She already suffered enough in her life. 

“My descendant became powerful?” Nimue asked.

“Yes, very…” Jack answered with a smile.

She looked at them one by one.

“…and you all came from the future?” she asked and they all nodded. “I just want him back. I thought if one of them will be strong enough, we can bring Merlin back. I am just not strong enough to do it myself”, she confessed.

Hamish can understand.

“Undoing the past is a tricky thing. We can never undo death. We can only learn from it. I am certain that Merlin would not want you to dwell in darkness right now. He would want you to take care of your son, raise him to be a better man. He loves you very much and the history knows that, every generation knows that. You made a mistake. Don’t try to correct it with more mistakes”, he said.

Nimue took all of their words into consideration as she looked at her son. She then removed one of her necklace and put it inside Hamish’s pocket.

“My granddaughter, tell her that I am sorry. I never meant for her to pay the price of my ignorance. That necklace was given to me by her grandfather. He told me that whenever I doubt myself and my own strength, I should just hold it and I would feel his presence guiding me. It would help in finding her inner strength”, she said.

Hamish returned a smile towards the witch.

“I will. Thank you”, he replied.

Nimue stepped back from them and put her arm around her son.

“Safe travels…it’s a pleasure to meet fine men and women of the future”, she bid them farewell.

“Consummavi”, Alyssa said and they all returned back to the den.

They took a moment as they let go of each other’s hands and looked around the house. Randall checked his phone and he started receiving messages from his parents.

“We’re back, guys”, he announced happily.

“Do you think it worked?” Gabrielle asked.

Hamish took out the necklace from his pocket and looked at it. It’s Merlin’s Circle. He recognized the symbols from the books he read during their research.

“There’s only one way to find out. We must see Vera”, he answered.

\---------------------------------

PARKING LOT

Vera was just done having dinner meeting with the rest of the Council members when she felt someone was following her. She had asked them to give her the Imperium. Due to her being the Guardian, they gave it to her in a flash. Now, she got full authority to deal with that rogue practitioner who turned a student to crisp.

“Inflammetur!” someone yelled.

Her reflexes were quick enough to deflect the spell before it hit her. Someone just attempted to set her on fire.

“Secreta tua revelentur”, she muttered and it revealed a girl with a caught in the act look on her face.

She tried to chant more murder spells on her but it’s not working. Vera can sense she’s an amateur and she’s definitely the rogue practitioner they were looking for. The thing is, she’s not her disciple. She thinks she’s not from any established secret society. She is a tourist.

“Magic is not for kids to play with”, she said.

“…and it’s not for you to decide who gets to have it. The world deserves magic”, the girl snapped.

Liberal…that thought does not scare her but it poses a new threat. A tourist practitioner advocating for free magic for all. That is quite dangerous.

“You murdered a civilian”, Vera reminded her.

She looked a bit guilty but not remorseful.

“Collateral damage besides practice makes perfect”, she replied.

The image of that girl being burned alive is still engraved in her mind. She was about to heal the girl when the other faculty members walked in on her. She had to deal with the situation in an old-fashion way because none of them saw it was done by magic. There’s no grounds to do a Respondeo. She badly wanted to heal her but the girl died from the burns on her body and the culprit is right in front of her telling her that the girl was just collateral damage.

“…and despite your so-called training, you can’t even use any magic on me right now, and you wonder why magic is not for everyone”, Vera taunted.

It worked. The girl is beyond pissed at Vera’s mockery of her skills.

“Eiri lag agus basaigh”, she casted and though it did not affect Vera, it made her frown on how she was able to learn those spells. “Basc chun bais”, she kept on trying to no success. 

“You’re not alone”, Vera concluded. It’s the only explanation.

“We are legion. We are more than you know and you will not stop us from spreading magic in the world because it’s for everyone. You have no right to hoard it—”

Vera raised her hand and the girl groaned and grasped her neck as if trying to chase air. Meanwhile, Hamish arrived and saw what’s happening.

“Vera, stop!” Hamish yelled.


	3. Getting Through

She did not let go of her hold of the girl but she did not squeeze further. There is fear in Hamish’s eyes but it’s not fear from her but fear on what she’s about to do.

“This is not your business, Mr. Duke”, she said to him.

“It is and not as a Knight, but as someone who deeply cares for you. You would not want to do this”, he said.

The presumption of what she wants to do or not annoyed her. She hates being told what to do when in fact, he’s wrong. She actually wants to kill her. She murdered that student in cold blood and she was not given the opportunity to heal her. 

“That’s where you were wrong, Mr. Duke. I do want to do this”, she replied.

He bravely walked towards her. She saw the frown formed upon her face and for a moment she saw her stopped herself from stopping him with magic. She controlled her impulse to make him fly away which is a good sign. Once close enough, he cupped her face and put his lips on hers. He was not sure if words will get through to her but he knows what he feels for her will. He wants her back. He wants her big heart, compassion, kindness and toughness to be back. He wants her to be in full control of herself without fear of hurting anyone because of who she is. When he pulled back, it’s amazing how she’s still holding the girl within her grasp.

“Your impulse may want to but your heart does not and you know that. I know you feel that now. Concentrate deeper and you will see”, he whispered as he gently ran his fingers on her cheek.

He can see that he’s getting through her. The coldness in her eyes is beginning to fade.

Vera reached in to try and control herself and surprisingly, she found it easier than before. She knows she should not be able to feel remorse or guilt after absorbing the Vade Maecum, but she can and Hamish looks like he expected for her to be able to.

“What did you do?” she asked once she was able to tap into herself.

“We made a little trip back in time. I will explain later”, he gestured towards the girl she’s still choking magically. “So, you’re not killing her anymore?” he asked.

Despite being in control now, she still wants to make her pay for what she did but she’s not in haste now. Her head is clearer.

“Not yet…we still have tons of things to talk about”, she answered.

Hamish settled with the fact that she regained her senses now, but he can still feel a bit turmoil within her. There is a battle going on inside her and he just wished that he can help.

“I am not…talking…” the girl grunted despite the struggle.

A smirk formed on Vera’s lips.

“We’ll see about that”, she said and waved her hand and the girl disappeared. “Oh, don’t worry about that. I just sent her to the temple in isolation. She will not be able to go anywhere and she can’t use magic there”, she explained to the stunned Hamish.

Relieved, Hamish took her hand and ushered her to her car. He did not get the luxury of driving his due to the urgency of wanting to see her right away so he ran from the den to where she is. How he found her is the question only Tundra can answer. His hide has become so familiar with her already that tracking her was so easy and lucky for him, he got there in time before she kills that girl.

“Where are we going exactly?” she asked while he drives.

She reminded him that there’s a tourist practitioner held captive inside the temple that needs interrogating, but he insisted for them to take a drive for a moment. He already texted the others about the girl and they will guard her for them.

“Somewhere we can talk privately”, he answered.

Vera almost gasped when she realized where he’s taking her. It’s in the same spot in the woods where they had their first date. Though it’s not all glammed up like last time, the spot became memorable and unforgettable for her. Hamish stopped the car and turned off the engine.

“You’re not going to make me do another Uncloaking Spell, are you?” she asked curiously.

“No. I am here to give you this”, he handed her the necklace Nimue gave him. 

“Merlin’s Circle?” she immediately recognized.

Honestly, he would be surprised if she did not recognize the symbol but he is right to not underestimate her. 

“Nimue wanted me to tell you that she’s sorry for passing down to you the burden of her mistakes in the past. She wanted to get Merlin back so badly that she thought by casting dark spells on her descendants will create someone powerful enough to resurrect him so they can be together. She knew better and she asked me to give that to you. Merlin gave that to her and she said that it had helped her control her power as she could feel Merlin’s presence guiding her with that”, he explained.

She stared at him in disbelief. That would explain how she’s able to get ahold of herself earlier despite wanting to kill that girl so badly. 

“You travelled back in time for me?” she asked in astonishment.

“I would do anything for you. We all would”, he answered.

Her fingers ran over the symbols on the pendant. Nimue was right about Merlin’s presence. There’s something about that necklace that connects her to some greater force out there. Immediately, she felt stable. She felt balanced.

“Do you mind putting this on me?” she asked him.

Hamish smiled and he hooked the necklace behind her neck as she held her hair aside. Her silk-like skin greeted him as he did the task and he swallowed the lump on his throat. He watched her stared at the pendant resting on her chest.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Weirdly better…I feel grounded somehow but powerful”, she answered honestly.

They succeeded. They were able to free her from the dark spells she inherited over the years and she’s freer now to use her magic.

“Great…the others are so worried that you’re going to kill them if we failed”, he teased.

She raised an eyebrow already thinking of someone in particular who voiced that concern.

“Mr. Carpio, I presume”, she guessed and he only laughed. For a moment, everything was light until she recalled what she’s been up to while being completely dark. “God…I must have scared Bitsy so much”,

He raised an eyebrow on her.

“I told her everything and I showed her the marks. They granted me Imperium when I asked of it so I can deal with the rogue practitioner who killed that student and if I had killed that girl earlier, I would not be liable. I no longer need the Council’s permission to act on things. To think I was already planning on launching a war on the Sons of Prometheus!”

She buried her head on her hands. If that girl had not attacked her openly, she was so close in putting the blame to their rival society and launched an unnecessary war.

“Thank you for not only saving me but also saving the others from me. I don’t know what I would have done and I could not take it if people die because of me”, she said.

Her helplessness on the matter made his heart ached a little. She was never helpless but her being powerless to control her own impulses made her so. He does not doubt that she can launch war on her own and it would be deadly. She could win any war she gets into but the toll it would take on her to know that it was her who was responsible for the casualties will be the end of her.

“I’m always here for you, Vera”, he replied.

She frowned a little while looking at him.

“Why do you like me, Mr. Duke? I am the Grand Magus of a secret society that’s sworn enemy of yours. I erased your memories and stole all your artifacts and despite having your memories back, you’re still here helping me. I want to know why”, she asked.

His hand found hers.

“It was your strength that first caught my eyes. Actually, I’ve been having a little crush on you even before I found out you’re part of the Order. Everyone was so scared and terrified of the Chancellor, but I was always waiting for you to walk down the hall with your authority. When I met you at the den that day, despite being out of your territory, you held your own and bossed us around like we’re your servants but it’s not what struck me the most. You asked me not to kill anyone despite them attacking you openly. It was your compassion and your heart that caught me off guard. I don’t care if you’re the Grand Magus of the society we fought for years or the Guardian or descendants of magical beings. I love you, Vera. I love you for who you are deep inside”, he answered.

Tears had escaped her eyes. Emotions are flooding her since she was able to shake off the cold darkness which enveloped her after embracing the Vade Maecum but what she’s feeling right now is greater than pain she felt when she discovered her godfather’s betrayal and the truth about her family and her daughter’s death. It’s love. It is something she never thought she would never feel again after for so long. Who knows a werewolf will be the one who will be able to break down her walls.

“I think that memory powder really screwed up your brain”, she muttered and they both laughed.

“Maybe, maybe not…either way, I would not want you to correct it”, he replied with a smile on his face that made her heart warm.

She allowed him to caress her face and held her hand. She never realized how much she needed it until now. She never realized she’s been yearning for someone to love her and take care of her. Now, that she finally has it, she does not want to let it go. Even though she hates to admit that she fell for a werewolf, she does, and she fell for him deep.

“I would not want to either”, she admitted.

He gently cupped her face and put his lips upon hers and she allowed him access to her entirely. Once upon a time, she dreaded the idea of making out in a car in the middle of the woods as she found it cheesy and extremely unoriginal, but she does not mind with Hamish. She would kiss him wherever he wants to. When they broke the kiss, his eyes glanced outside the car and saw the entire place is being lit up by fireflies, making it more romantic and, for lack of a better word, magical.

“Are you doing that?” he asked.

She followed his gaze and saw the beautiful scenery of their now secret spot in the woods.

“I think we both are”, she muttered and then showed him their intertwined hands glowing in white light.

“What does this mean?” he asked again in bewilderment.

She shook her head and wiped her tears.

“I am not sure to be honest but I can feel it’s a good thing”, it’s a feeling she’s certain of, “Do you mind staying here for a bit longer? I want to relish this peace before I start interrogating that girl”, she requested.

“We can stay here for as long as you like”, he agreed.

\--------------------------------

TEMPLE

After a few hours of peace, Vera and Hamish returned to the temple to start digging information about their rising problem. Kepler is already there with the Knights engaged in a very loud argument.

“You have no right to be in here! This is a sacred temple and not a place for dogs!” she exclaimed on Randall’s face.

“That’s not for you to decide”, he snapped back.

“That’s enough”, Vera tried to intervene but they carried on, completely ignoring her attempt. “I said ENOUGH!” she snapped in an almost thunder-like voice that shut them all up.

Their eyes registered fear as the marks on her skin reappeared. Vera breathes in and out to calm herself down and her skin went back to normal.

“Forgive me. I’m still working on my patience so shutting up will be greatly appreciated. Now, put aside your quarrels. We got a tourist to interrogate”, she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts: i decided to include Gabrielle into the gang despite the alternate storyline. She only wants a group to belong to so the Knights telling her what happened meant a lot to her. I also wrote Kepler a bit differently. She's still the same bossy and kinda Ms. Know It All councilor but i made her concern for Vera. They obviously knew each other very well and considering her incessant attitude in the show, Vera tolerated her so that means they have been through so much.
> 
> let me know yours.


End file.
